


Support Work

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [2]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Friendship, everyone needs to talk to their bros sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: Where Riz finds out a bit and helps get Cory on track





	Support Work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by : Cory: So like, how do you tell your best mate You want to jack him off, but u also want tp like…. jack off his heart?  
> Riz: Cory get OUT of my house  
> from incorrect ackley bridge quotes on tumblr

Cory was lying on the floor of Riz’s room, feet on his bed as the two of them talked. Riz wasn’t too surprised it had become as common occurrence over the last week or so of summer. With Naveed and his parents away in France to see some of his mums’ relatives Cory and he had begun to spend more time together. It had been a bit awkward at first the two of them hadn’t really known how to hang out without Naveed there to easy any tension when it flared up between them.

Riz missed Naveed, he always had something funny to say or a joke to tell, his absence was really obvious. Then there was Cory, he seemed to be more closed off with out Naveed around. It was something Riz had taken note of after Hayley’s party that Cory and Naveed had stopped hanging around each other as much and both had been far quiter.

Riz had put it down to Naveed’s rough coming out and that he wanted to spend more time with Nasreen because of it. Riz assumed tags Nas knew some what that Naveed was gay seeing as they had been kind of engaged.

‘Man, I never thought Ackley could get any more boring but it looks like it has.’ Cory said.

‘Suppose your right mate.’ Riz agreed. ‘So, what’s the story with you and Naveed?’

Cory’s head shot round to look at him. ‘I uh… what do you mean?’

‘Cory you and Naveed have been acting strange for ages now and well there must be a reason.’

Riz watched as Cory shifted about from where he was sitting and sat with his back against the bed frame.

‘I mean something happened and its just been strange’ Cory said.

‘Yeah but what’s the problem Cory? The two of you are my best friends I don’t want the us to fall out mate.’

Cory seemed to let out a breath and was quite for a moment. ‘We slept together’.

‘What?’

We slept together, after Hayley’s party, Naveed’s mum had found out he’s gay and I let him stay at mine and we slept together’ Cory said in a low voice.

Riz was stunned, he knew that Naveed had a crush of some kind on Cory, that much was obvious since he had come out but he had no idea that Cory swung that way.

‘I’m not gay Riz, I still like girls but I also find some lads attractive.’ Cory said quickly.

‘that’s not a problem mate, you know that right?’ Riz said quickly. ‘explains why you used to stare me out of it in the locker room when we first started on the rugby team’

Wait what?

‘I’m only teasing you Cory. But what’s the problem with Naveed then?’

‘Well I told him I wasn’t gay and that it was special with him, well after he found me sleeping with some girl the day after’ Cory explained

‘The fuck Cory?’ Riz said ‘Why would you sleep with Naveed and then some random girl?’

‘Um I duno…’ Cory said. ‘with Naveed it was too real I couldn’t deal with how special it was, how important what happened between us was and well I just did what I always do.’

‘That’s kind of messed up man’ Riz said.

‘look I know that but Riz man….’ Cory trailed off. ‘So like, how do you tell your best mate You want to jack him off, but you also want to like…. jack off his heart?’.

Riz looked at Cory. ‘Get out of my house Cory’

Wait what I’m being serious here’ Cory said

‘Oh well the simple answer is you want to date Naveed Cory. That's what most normal people would call jacking off the heart' Riz said. ‘If you can’t see that then man you’re dense.’

‘Oh I suppose your right?' Cory said. Quickly he stood up ‘I’m going to head out then. I need to work out how to say that to Naveed now.’

Riz looked over at Cory. ‘Mate just don’t tell him you want to jack him off and his heart as well and I think you’ll be fine’

‘Right well i'll talk to you later’

Riz waved as Cory left the room, he knew that he would get a frantic call in a few hours from Cory and have to help him come up with a way to tell Naveed everything. But until then he could relax or see if Hayley was up to anything.


End file.
